I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: INUNARU XOver. Requested by Tenshi Battosai & is a KagomeSasuke OneShot. Want a summary, look inside and in the Authoress Notes. Rated M just to be safe despite lemon had been deleted. And also, No Flames! Send me one and I'll bite your head off!
1. Part I

**_AN_**: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or any of the techniques that will be described in this one-shot. But I do own some names of the techniques, and the names only. And excuse me if any of the characters act OOC.

**_I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You_**

Requested by Tenshi-Battosai

_**(Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke)**_

Summary: So far, Naraku is already dead with the help of Sesshoumaru. Kagome adopted Shippó as her son and became a Fox demon. And after saying their goodbyes, just in case, Kagome had fused all the shards of the jewel (she had already collected Kouga's and Kohaku's) only to have her, along with Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo and Kirara (Sango gave her to Kagome for protection) transported to Naruto's world. After finding Souta not too far from their current location, they soon meet up with Kakashi and Team 7 and are taken to Konoha for questioning. After winning the Hokages' trust (the third Hokage and Tsunade work along side each other), Kagome and her friends are given permission to train as Shinobi and live in The Village Hidden in The Leaves. Uh… just read the one-shot and you'll get the plot (hopefully). Enjoy Part I – How it Began 

Bliss… pure bliss. That was the phrase Sasuke could use to describe what he was feeling as he lay comfortably on his side, gazing lovingly at the woman sleeping beside him. Listening to her steady breathing while he traced imaginary designs on her naked stomach. (Hint, hint)

_**Sasuke's P.O,V.**_

Kagome… It had been three years since I had first met her. At first glance, she seem like an ordinary raven-haired, blue-eyed girl who traveled with a silver-haired lord (Sesshoumaru), an eleven-year-old boy who kind of looked like her (Souta), a ten-year-old cinnamon-eyed girl (Rin), an auburn-haired boy (Shippó), and a two-tailed cat (Kirara). But as the days passed, I couldn't help but feel… connected to her, somehow.

Her love, kindness, as well as her purity were what drew me to her. But, during one of the missions my team and I were assigned, the display of her chakra, her strength, and strategic skills were what peaked my interest in her; made me addicted to her. Hell, she was even more cunning and clever than Naruto and Shippó combined when pulling pranks and traps on enemy ninja. She even managed to outsmart Kakashi and the Hokage!

(AN: I know Tsunade becomes the fifth Hokage later in the series after Orochimaru appears, but since I don't know very much about her she's not going to make an appearance in this One-shot)

Her speed, swordsmanship, tai-jutsu, and gen-jutsu were impressive to say the least. When hearing that the silver-haired lord, Sesshoumaru who we were also told was a demon had trained her, we were pretty much speechless. Her skills had put even our best ANBU ninja to shame, despite that Kagome wasn't a ninja.

Two months after her and her friends (who were also her family) arrival in Konoha, we had all gained each other's trust and formed an alliance giving Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Souta, Shippó, and Kirara their own place to stay at, close to the Uchiha Manor. And also told the Hokage, along with my team and I about where they came from, who they truly were, and what they were. Finding out that she was a human turned fox demon and that she and her son were nothing like the nine-tailed fox from all those years ago.

(AN: Meaning everything from first being pulled down the well to where they are now. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ah-Un, Kagome's mother and grandfather died in an accident, four months after Kagome's sixteenth birthday leaving Souta under Kagome's care and leaving for the Sengoku Jidai after selling the shrine.)

When the Hokage heard Kagome's last name, he said that that was the name of one of the first and oldest clans, next to the Hyuuga clan, to have lived in Konoha. A Noble Clan that had also died out a year after I was born, the same time the Nine-Tailed Fox had attacked.

It was rumored that the Clan Head's youngest sister and her husband was said to have survived. When they were about to label them as _missing-nins_,they found out from the Hospital's _medic-nins_ that she was pregnant, so the Hokage didn't bother to send out any of the ANBU to search for her and her husband. I mean, they had found proof from a scroll that it was for the survival of the clan's future so what was the point. The Hokage and the elders decided they should just label the clan extinct until the members and/or their child returned to home.

It was concluded that Kagome was the Heiress to the Higurashi Clan. Kagome did tell us that she had lived with her true family until her younger brother turned four. And that she was trained a little with just the basics along with Souta.

(AN: Let's just say that, during their escape, one of the elders of the clan had performed a jutsu that had the ability to let the user travel through dimensions. Kagome was born a month after Yondaime had died sealing Kyuubi in Naruto. The reason why Kagome's parents had never returned was because they were never taught the Dimension Jutsu and were forced to stay in the dimension that Kagome and Souta were raised in. Eventually, Kagome's father died protecting her when she was eight. Her mother had died during childbirth two months later. And Kun-loon and her father soon adopted both Kagome and Souta a year later. Oh, and the Higurashi clan were distant cousins of Yondaime.)

The Hokage said that the Higurashi clan had always been true to the Village Hidden in The Leaves, since the creation of Konoha. And were also known as Konoha's Sacred Shinobi for their ability to purify anything with their chakra and fusing that chakra into their weapons without any trouble. Such a feat was said to be difficult, even for a _Jounin_ like Kakashi.

Other than that, it was said that they had, not one or two but THREE Bloodline Traits. All very effect and strong, known to be legendary.

The first was a doujutsu (Eye technique), much like my Sharingan but very different. This doujutsu was called the Ryuugan or Eye of The Dragon. Also known as the Crystalline God of ancient China. Those eyes can see through anything, just like the Sharingan. At times, it can even project images of the distant past or future. Plus, it's said that not just humans, but non-living things also have the power to understand its will. To put it in Sakura's terms, Ryuugan can see through the opponents every move. Wood, fire, metal, earth, water… in other words, by turning these basic elements into data, Kagome can predict the future and view images from the past. Yet to put it into words that Naruto can understand straight up, Kagome will know your moves before you even make them.

(AN: I got the Ryuugan from Tenjo Tenge, a really good anime series. If anybody wants to see the Ryuugan in action, just tell me in your request and I'll send you the wed site to download the episodes and which episodes it's shown in.)

To describe what the Ryuugan looks like, the user's eye color stays the same but the pupil of the eye becomes slit, like a dragon's. The pupil of the eye also sometimes glows red when activated. The Ryuugan can be a blessing technique but can also be a curse. Those within the Higurashi Clan who've possessed the Ryuugan, as the Hokage said, usually lose their sanity in battle to the point where they become completely mad with the intent to kill. So far, the only one who's able to control the Ryuugan without going mad is Kagome.

And just for a penny on my thoughts about Kagome using the Ryuugan… I always thought she looked kind of sexy with it. … SHUD UP! If you were in love with her as much as I am, you would think that she's sexy too. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah…

The second Higurashi Bloodline Trait is quite effective for spying and gathering information without being detected. I think that Kagome called it the Akanbo Jutsu, or the Akachan Jutsu as Naruto and Shippó call it ("Akanbo" means "baby" or "infant." "Akachan" is an affectionate way of saying that"). This jutsu is able to fold and compress the tissues of their body, reducing their physical age to give them the appearance of their childhood self. Kagome told me that it was also a good way to preserve one's chakra supply. To put it in less confusing terms, it controls your body's physical age at will.

(AN: this is also from Tenjo Tenge, but I own the name. This is shown in episode 1, but is really called "Natsume Style Kouki Renpou 23." Hehe, The results of it are just as funny as when Naruto uses his Sexy Jutsu or Harem Jutsu.)

The third bloodline trait is of a tattoo that appears on her right arm. Since the Higurashi clan mostly worships The Phoenix as one of its most sacred creatures, next to The Dragon, the tattoo is of the legendary bird of love and rebirth. The tattoo kind of works a summoning jutsu, just without a contract involved. If fully mastered, one can absorb the phoenix to gain more power.

(AN: Like Hiei's Dragon of The Darkness Flame technique from Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm not really a genius when it comes to making my own techniques. Sad, I know.)

Well, enough of the history lesson on Kagome's family. Anyways, a month or two after Kagome and her Family/companions came clean, I soon asked her if could be my girlfriend. Not before I had to confront her Aniue - Sesshoumaru (AN: a respectful yet affectionate way of saying "Big Brother), Souta, and her son, Shippó. As "Lord" Sesshoumaru had put it, it's demon tradition to prove to the male family members of the female you intend to court that you are worthy of supporting her and strong enough to protect her. Though all I had to do was answer a few questions truthfully and do a little spar with Sesshoumaru, I had gained their approvals and was now Kagome's boyfriend. Not that it was bad; it's just the fan clubs on both our parts that were a big problem.

Was it good? Bad? Please tell me. It's late and now I'm in need of a well-earned rest. Part I – How it Began up, And Part II – The Celebration is in progress.

Merry Christmas, Tenshi-Battosai! This first part of the one was your Christmas present to you for being so patient.


	2. Part II

An: I do not own Naruto or **Inuyasha**. Those Anime/Manga series, along with their characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and **Rumiko Takahashi**. That also goes for any techniques that were mentioned belong to "_Oh Great!"_ the original creator of _Tenjo Tenge_. All that belongs to me is the plot, and the mention of the Higurashi Clan. Oh, I may have forgot to point this out, but in this one-shot, Kagome and Sasuke are nineteen years old. The entire story is going to be told in Sasuke's viewpoint, since there's not much of them out there or any at that.

And also, since I don't know much about Japanese Wedding Ceremonies, I'm just going to give a standard Christian Wedding ceremony with a Japanese twist in clothing. Enjoy part II.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Though all I had to do was answer a few questions truthfully and do a little spar with Sesshoumaru, I had gained their approvals and was now Kagome's boyfriend. Not that it was bad; it's just the fan clubs on both our parts that were a big problem.

* * *

_

_**Part II – The Celebration**_

**_Still Sasuke's POV_**

Now two years later… not only a month ago did Kagome become my wife. Snicker Much to our fan clubs' displeasure.

Many of the villagers, minus the obsessed fan girls and guys, had come to the wedding. Kagome and I had planned to have the ceremony outside at Hokage Mountain with the Third Hokage as our "priest." Then we would have the reception at the Main house of the Uchiha compound. After that, we decided to have our honeymoon at Konoha's hot spring resort.

Like I had said, many of the villagers had come to see the wedding. Even Ino and Sakura had come for Kagome's sake, despite that they said that they still "love" me and decided to move on. As everyone started to take his or her seats and taking my place at the foot of the alter, waiting for everyone to get ready, I had sensed my brother's presence somewhere close. Not wanting to take any chances in having our wedding ruined, called Kakashi over to where the Hokage stood. When he finally met up with us, I alerted them, "Do any of you know why Itachi is here?"

"Hmm… so he is." The Hokage said thoughtfully as he tipped his hat, smoking his pipe. His posture almost reminded me of Kakashi's in a way, lazy yet still on guard. It almost made me wonder if his age was getting to him. Was he growing senile to the point that he forgot that my brother was the murderer of my clan, a part of the Akatsuki Organization (1), is an S-ranked criminal?

Feeling a hand rest on my shoulder, I turned to see Kakashi as he reassured, "It's okay, Sasuke. I don't sense any malice or any ill intent from him. Other than that, he came alone." He paused for a moment, to look up to where my brother was hiding, in the shadows above the archway where Kagome, her bride's maids, their escorts, etc. were suppose to walk through. "But if he tries something, the ANBU and elite Jounin will take care of him. Just try and relax a little."

That did help me relax a little, but ever so slightly. I didn't trust my brother, not one bit. Deep down, I feared that the reason why my brother came was to kidnap Kagome, or worse, kill her.

Over the time Kagome had stayed in Konoha, she had built a reputation, like her clan, in being the Avatar of not one, but **two** god spirits, the Phoenix and the Dragon (2), and because of her skills in combat. But because of her full control of the holy powers she received from the Phoenix and the elemental powers of the Emperor Dragon (look at Authoress Notes at the end of the Page), she's become a target to the Akatsuki Org. like Naruto.

Lord knows that I'd be damned if my brother did anything to ruin our wedding or if he anything happened to my vixen's well being (3). If he screwed up the day, I would track him down and give him a torturous death that would make the strongest of gods faint and the most malicious of devils puke or quiver in fear.

Soon all thoughts of punishment concerning my brother were put to a halt for another time when the sound of the wedding music started to play. Coming down the aisle first, as our Flower girls, were Rin and Moegi (4) with their traditional lavender kimonos with pink sakura petal embroidery and pink obis with lavender petals

Next came Shippó as our ring boy in his true form with his Kitsune tail, hind legs and ears (5). The young kit, which was to be my future adoptive son, was wearing the traditional haori and hakama that were a forest green with golden Konoha leaves embroidered on the sleeves and golden obi with normal forest green leaves.

After Shippó came the few brides' maids with their escorts. The brides' maids were suppose to wear what looked like fighting kimonos that were the same color as the flower girls' traditional kimonos with skin-tight Taijya (6) pants. The only difference was hat they each had their clans' symbol and the maid of honor's was pink with lavender petals. The escorts, including myself were all suppose to wear our traditional Haori and hakama with our clan symbol and Forehead Protector

First came Hinata with Naruto, who was suppose to be my Best Man. Sometime after Kagome had arrived, the shy Hyuuga had confessed her feelings to the _Dobe_ (7). And the two had been an item ever since.

Second came Ino with Neji (I know, kinda weird). Not that the two were going out, it's just that Neji was just being a gentlemen. And plus, over a few months ago, he and Kagome became close when she helped out the Hyuuga clan with their problems. Snicker and that Kagome probably used her Ko-Inu Doujutsu pout, a.k.a. Puppy Dog Pout (8) while she used her Akachan Jutsu. To the combo into words, she basically looks like a child with huge Puppy dog eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Cute but can make you crumble.

The last to come down the aisle as the Maid of Honor was Sakura with Rock Lee as her escort (9). It still amazes me how the two managed to hit it off. Especially how Sakura had treated Lee when they had first met at the Chuunin Selection Exam, years ago (10). Oh, well. Time changes people, I guess.

The music had changed again with everyone taking their cue to stand from their seats. What I saw at the archway at the other end of the aisle just nearly made me stop breathing. Walking towards me with Sesshoumaru as her escort was Kagome in her true Kitsune form (11). Her wedding dress was in the style of a fighting Kimono with silver wisps and a silver obi. She also wore a white sheen veil that had holes for her Kitsune ears, along with a bouquet of Wild Potato Vine, White Roses, and White Lilies. She looked so gorgeous, like goddess, a perfect image of the goddess, Inari. It practically made me grin, knowing that after today she would be mine forever.

The Hokage's voice brought me out of my thoughts as he asked, "Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"

Sesshoumaru had then answered, "Her older brother on behalf of her family and friends." And then handed Kagome over to me, after kissing and nuzzling her cheek through her veil with a light purring sound emitting from both of them. The show of demon sibling affection brought a small smile to my face.

That smile was soon turned into a frown when my brother started walking down the aisle. Stepping in front of Kagome to protect her, kunai in hand. The ANBU, along with every ninja here tensed up a bit, but stayed where they were seated or standing.

"What do you want, Itachi? If you came to steel Kagome, forget it. And you're not going to ruin this wedding…" I spoke as he stood in front of me. I admit that my older brother could be unpredictable, at times. Especially when I can't read the emotions behind the stoic mask. Hell, I can't even read Sesshoumaru's emotions unless he let's me!

"I didn't come to steel your bride, little brother. I was invited to come see your wedding." If I were anything like Naruto, I would've been yelling accusations and insults right about now. But instead, I said, coldly, "Invited? No one invited you. If you _were_ invited, I would've known."

"Sasuke, that's because _I_ invited him without telling you." I heard Kagome speak in a soft, calm, reasoning voice. I turned to her disbelievingly. I didn't understand. _'Why? Why wasn't I told that my brother was coming? Why didn't she tell me?'_ I thought, as I looked her in the eye. There was no deceit or any of the sorts in those silver-specked, sapphire eyes of that I had come to love and admire for so long.

Finally able to get my voice working, I asked, "Why? Why wasn't I told, then? Why didn't you tell me, Kagome?" I know I sounded desperate, but at that moment I felt lost. In front of me was the woman I love with my entire being who was going to be my wife, someone who wasn't suppose to keep any secrets from me, yet she had kept this from. Refused to tell me that she had invited the very murderer who had tried to kidnap her numerous times?

Sighing, Kagome answered calmly, "Because if I told you, I knew would've thrown a fit saying that you would forbid to invite my future brother-in-law." I was about to say something, but she had cut me off by continuing. "Let me finish. I had informed Lord Hokage about it, as well as the ANBU members, Jounins, and Chuunins. They understood my request, and said they would keep an eye on him if he tried anything.

And also you may deny this, Sasuke, but despite that you say you hate and despise your brother, deep down you care about him the same way he cares about you. Why else would he leave you as the Uchiha's soul survivor? In a sense, Itachi almost works the same way as Sesshoumaru. The reason behind why he usually insults, fights you, and all is because he's trying to help you get stronger… because he cares about you."

I had always wondered since that fateful night as to why Itachi let me live. Resting her gentle yet deadly clawed hand on my cheek, she asked, "Sasuke, is it so wrong of me as to invite brother to see his younger sibling's wedding?" As Kagome's words started to sink in, I came to realize that she was right, as always when it came to family problems.

Giving in with a sigh of defeat, I softly spoke, "Alright. But if he tries anything, he's gone." And with that, Itachi nodded, stepped forward to give MY wife a light peck on the cheek, and took the seat that Souta, I guess was saving for him.

Even with Itachi there, the wedding went smoothly as we said our "I do's" and came to exchanging our vows. Since the groom was always first in this (I think), I spoke as I looked into her eyes, "Kagome Higurashi, heiress and survivor of the Higurashi clan…" I paused feeling a bit embarrassed, but continued all the same, "there so many things that I've kept bottled up within me… so much that I've wanted to say. But I could never tell anyone because I thought it was a weakness to show your feelings of sadness, doubt, insecurity, and lots more that I felt from the loss of my clan, my family." I took her hands into my own, caressing her knuckles with my thumbs, "But the day that you and your family came to Konoha with me and my team after a mission, at first glance you seemed like any ordinary girl who carried weapons. But I was soon proved wrong when had shown your skills when we had run into missing-nins. And as time passed, you helped me open up, little by little, to the point that I felt… a load was lifted off of my shoulders. The more time I had spent with you, when training, speaking or just enjoying your company, the more I felt alive. And I knew that you were the one for me, that you were my future, my love... my life… my Soul Mate."

I rested my right hand on her left cheek, the sheen veil soft yet course to my touch, "I promise that I'll always love, cherish, treasure, and protect you. Even until after my death, I will still love you and never let you go." When I was done, I could see unshed tears of joy in Kagome's eyes. Everything that I had confessed was true. I would never let her go even in death. As I let my words sink in, I added, "I, Sasuke Uchiha, Take thee, Kagome Higurashi, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome recited her vow, "Sasuke, for as long as I could remember, I've always dreamed of spending my life with someone I could truly call my lover, my Soul Mate. But when I had first had my heart shattered by the man I had thought was The One, I felt that I could forgive him because that was the way he was (12). But as I came to realize that he only saw me as a shadow, a copy… as a tool, and that he could never put the past behind him… I felt as if I had nothing to live for, that I was meant to live a life alone. But you know what?"

A beautiful, genuine smile took as she continued, "all of that had change when I had met you and your team. You comforted me in my times of need. You gave a strong shoulder to cry on and held me in my times of loneliness. You had shown me that there was more to life than just sitting around doing nothing but cry and mope like it's the end of the world. Showed me that I should never give up. All of that, I have you to thank for. I'm thankful for you being there for me, and I, Kagome Higurashi, would wholeheartedly take thee, Sasuke Uchiha, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

Hearing her confess with such love and devotion had me wondering, _'what did I do that was so selfless to deserve her?'_ I almost felt unworthy of having her love, but I had promised that I would never let her go and I had never broken any promises that I have made. My chest swelled with warmth that had spread throughout my entire body as we became absorbed in each other's presence.

Finally, after the exchanging of rings, the ceremony soon came to a close as the Hokage spoke, "…Now I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

I lifted the veil to reveal my Vixen's smiling face just to pull her into my arms and Kiss her deeply with all the passion I was worth. I could practically feel everyone's uneasiness and shock as our kiss started to last longer than necessary. Hell, I could feel my _brother's_ shock, more than most of my friends and the Hokage. Yes, I admit that everyone I had met, up to the Chuunin Selection Exam, is my friend. Even lazy and complaining Shikamaru and "Big-Boned" Chouji.

I heard Kakashi clear his throat as he said, "Sasuke, save some for the honeymoon, would ya'?"

At that, Kagome and I, along with everyone present, couldn't help but end our kiss to laugh at that. But I must admit, the shocked look on Itachi's face with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen. After our laughter settled, the Hokage pronounced with finality for everyone to hear, "It is my privilege to present to you Mr. & Mr. Uchiha!"

_**(Skip to before Sasuke and Kagome's First dance as Husband and Wife at the Uchiha Main House)**_

The reception was fun I admit. Kagome had danced with almost everyone we knew, including Kakashi and Itachi. Although, sometime before Itachi and Kagome's second dance, my brother had given her small scroll with the Akatsuki Org, logo on it. After she had opened it, I heard let out a happy yip and nearly tackled my brother in one of her killer hugs. I soon walked over to them to what was going on and was shocked to hear that My Brother had convinced his higher ups to stop going after Kagome. "That's my wedding present to you." He said with a barely noticeable smirk as he left to go get something to drink. Although he also said that he didn't have much luck about Naruto's case, but as long as Kagome wouldn't be hunted down like an animal I was happy.

Before we knew it, it was time for our first dance as newly weds. I had picked the song out from one of Kagome's CDs. From a movie soundtrack titled, "The Mask of Zorro." (13). The song titled, "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You." It was a male/female duet that I thought was pretty good. Of course, it was a surprise I saved for Kagome. Taking her to the middle of the cleared dance floor, the music started with rolling of a drum, the galloping of a horse, the cling of a sword, missionary bells ringing, and the crack of a whip sounding.

I held Kagome close to me as we started to slowly sway with the music.

_Moon so bright, night so fine_

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream, we are dreaming_

We then started to waltz, lost in each other's eyes obsidian clashing with sapphire and silver. Race the moon, catch the wind

_Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light_

Everything around us seemed to have vanished, as we got lost in the soothing music.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do_

_Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart can't you feel the glory?_

_Through our joy, through our pain  
We can moved worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me  
(Dance with me)_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

_Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again_

For me, it was hard to believe that we had made it this far. But I knew that no matter what, either with power or the beauty of another, my love for Kagome would never go astray nor the goal I wanted to accomplish with her. A home with a beautiful family raised in it. I can instantly picture a daughter with my hair and her mother's eyes outsmarting Naruto and giving Kakashi a hard time because of his reading material. As well as doing all that she could to help the village in any way her small could handle and pushing beyand her limits.

_Save the night, save the day  
Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay_

Yes, that's what I wanted to make a reality with her. Not the death of my brother, not the rebirth of my clan. No… I wanted to make that little girl a reality with Kagome. To grow old with my Vixen, die with her at my side. And hopefully, be reborn with her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked, curiosity and mirth evident in her eyes as she brought me to the present. I know that matter how many times I gaze into those innocent orbs; I would never grow tired of them.

Smiling softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist and resting my forehead on top of hers, I answered wistfully, "Our future."

"Really?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck, brushing the tip of her nose with mine.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

"Really, really." I answered, closing the distance between us with a tender kiss.

_If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

Yes. I _can_ spend my lifetime loving her. Loving my Vixen with my entire being from the core of my soul, 'til the day I die and for much longer.

* * *

**_AN_**: So what do you think? Is it better than Part I? Sorry if some of it sounded like I was rushing through. And I am SO sorry that it took so long to post, but the website was being a bitch and wouldn't let me update like I had planned. Though, I need to ask this, should I put some lemon in Part III or not? Please give your opinion with your review. 

And also, Happy Late Birthday to Chibes! Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu! Her birthday was on the Dec. 27th and this update was my birthday present to her. Hope you enjoyed it, Chibes!

* * *

_**Notes:**_

1) The Akatsuki Organization is a collection of S-Ranked criminals. Many of these are missing-nins who fled their villages after causing death and destruction (like Itachi, for example, who had killed his entire clan and fled Konoha). With the departure of Orochimaru from the organization there are currently 9 Akatsuki members. Each member wears a forehead protector from their hidden village with a scratch through it, a ring identifying their position in the organization and a black cloak with red clouds.

2) Now, here's where it almost sounds like the Hyuuga mixed with the members of the Zodiac in "Fruits Basket." The head members (of the branch and main families) of the Higurashi clan are known for housing the spirits of animal and mythical beast gods.

Those who have the spirit of one of the Main family gods, the Phoenix or the Dragon (the one in control of all elements, a.k.a. Emperor Dragon), they are to be the one of the heads of the Higurashi clan. In Chinese, the pairing of a phoenix and a dragon, symbolizes the Emperor (dragon) and Empress (phoenix). Just look it up, if you're curious about it.

The Higurashi Clan has up to twelve animal gods (those who are a part of the Chinese zodiac), all in control of a different element- wood, fire (the dragon of the Zodiac), metal, earth, water, air, light, shadow, lightning, mist, ice, and stone. Those who become the avatar of one of those elemental dragons are to become leaders of the branch families. But since Kagome is the avatar of both the Phoenix and Dragon, she is supposed to be the true Head of her clan.

Also note that those who house the spirit of the dragon the Zodiac or Emperor Dragon are allowed to use the Ryuugan. And though Kagome's clan know how to purify the unclean and so on and so forth with their own chakra, the one who houses the spirit of phoenix knows how to possess healing properties that not even a _medic-nin_ can achieve. In other words, is greater than one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade.

3) One of the many nicknames Sasuke gave Kagome when they were first going out.

4) Moegi is one of Konohamaru's friends. Her first appearance was in episode 20.

5) As a Kitsune child grows older, their ears become like Youko Kurama's from Yu Yu Hakusho. In this one-shot, Shippó is about eight to ten years old so his ears look like a strange mix between elf-like ears and fox ears.

6) Taijya are Exterminators or Slayers. Like Sango, for example, is a Youkai Taijya so in translation she's a Demon Exterminator/Slayer.

7) Puppy Dog Pout  - Got that from "Kim Possible"

8) This pairing practically came to me _before _I read Tenshi-Battosai's "Sorrows of Yesterday" fic.

9) Sasuke had become a Jounin a year after meeting Kagome. Naruto and Sakura are both Chuunins.

10) Kagome was changed into a Kitsune when she had adopted Shippó. She has black and silver-tipped fox ears and a tail. Though the tips of her bangs are an auburn color.

11) I'm sure you all know whom she's talking about. Nothing-new there.

12) The first Zorro Movie with Antonio Banderas. The one made in 1998.


	3. Part III

Authoress Note: Hey everybody, sorry that this took so long to be posted but there had been so many things keeping me from writing this and updating my other stories. First of all, I had school to worry about with my grades and attendance recovery, second was my school's Junior-Senior Prom, my internet service went kaput and quit on me because my cousin didn't pay the bill on time, and lastly my Graduation Ceremony was close. So I was really busy this year, but I will be doing my best to update as much as I can this summer before I get a job and start college this fall.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or The lemon part for the story. The anime/manga series belong to their rightful creators and the lemon belongs to Kage Otome.

Part III

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

As soon as the wedding dinner was over, Kagome and I had left for Konoha's Hot Spring Resort just like we planned. The suite we reserved was just perfect when I had opened the door. It was nothing very expensive looking or even trashy looking either, just normal and simple with beige walls, cherry wood furniture, and blue green carpet and rugs.

I soon picked Kagome up in my arms and carried her inside to the bedroom after shutting the front door.  
The bedroom itself was like the rest of the suite except the walls were a cream color and the carpeting was a light teal color as well as the bed.

Once I had made it to the bed, I had dropped Kagome with me falling on top of her making her squeal with glee before I claimed her lips in a passionate kiss with my hands resting at her hips. The kiss was slow and sensual as our tongues met, tasting each other. As our kiss began to last longer, I began to trail my hands up her body over her breast, up her neck and through her hair to reach her ears on top of her head so I could rub them. A purr of bliss rumbled from her throat to my mouth. For some odd reason I always liked it every time I kiss her while rubbing or scratching behind her ears.

Parting for us to catch our breaths, I suggested raggedly, "Why don't you get cleaned up and change into something comfortable, ne?"

"Sure…" Kagome answered before licking her lips, tasting the flavor left behind from my own.

And with that, I lit her up so she could go get cleaned. Seeing her taking off her wedding kimono off as well as her other garments (thong and lacy bra included) as she made her way to the bathroom had me temped to take a bath with her, but I held myself waiting until she completely disappeared into the bathroom with her toiletries and something that looked akin to lingerie. I licked my lips, wondering what style she bought for this little occasion.

In every occasion that Kagome and I celebrated, she always had some type of lingerie to fit the occasion. But every year it was different style for the matching theme. Valentines, Christmas, my birthday, even our anniversaries as Boyfriend and Girlfriend. And every time she them on, she always took my breath away at the show of not being afraid of hiding her body. She was proud to show her beauty to me when we're behind closed doors. And I always took pride in knowing that she was mine.

Oh, tonight was going to be so fun… Just the two of us doing more than just exploring each other's bodies with just simple kisses, touches, caresses, and sex without penetration (oral sex)…

Thoughts of what to do with Kagome, how to make her scream for me went through my head as I undressed myself only leaving my black cotton muscle shirt and black silk boxers on. I heard the shower running as I laid on the bed, the anticipation sending shivers up my spine and made me let out a shuddered sigh.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the shower stop, nor did I hear Kagome walk out of the bathroom only to stop to stand in front of me. The sound of her clearing her throat daintily brought me back to reality only to make me pause at the sight of my gorgeous wife before slowly sliding out of bed to stand in front of her.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _**Lemon deleted. Can be found at yourfanfiction(.)net**_ -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

That was about an hour ago, our lovemaking. Just after I had wrapped my arms around Kagome, she fell into a blissful sleep resting her head on my chest to listen to my heartbeat. Sometime during the night, she rolled off my chest to lie on her back next to me, leading to our positions now with me drawing intricate designs on her soft stomach.

The light of the full moon came in through the glass doors the lead to the suite's private hot spring. Kagome looked beautiful, almost ethereal, with her skin softly glowing in the dim light of the moon as she slept in all of her naked glory. No sheets from our bed covered. Her tail was swaying slightly in contentment tickling my leg unintentionally. The shade of her fur and hair was a stark contrast against the silk white sheets of the bed.

She truly was a gorgeous creature. And I was happy, for the first time in my life since my clan's death, to have her in my life. She was my true light within my darkest nights and most frightening of nightmares.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I drew Kagome closer to me. She snuggled against me for more of my warmth. I couldn't help but smile at how innocently cute she was as she yawned and wrapped her arms around my torso. I gently kissed her forehead and lips softly saying sweet words while nuzzling her neck until the black abyss of sleep claimed me.

Yay! It's finished finally! Like I said at the beginning, I had so much to do before summer came around. . First of all, I had school to worry about with my grades and attendance recovery, second was my school's Junior-Senior Prom, my internet service went kaput and quit on me because my cousin didn't pay the bill on time, and lastly my Graduation Ceremony is tomorrow night.

I hope all of you are happy for this update. I've been thinking of an Epilogue for this but didn't know any of you guys wanted one. So to make matters easier for me to decide, please vote if you want an Epilogue or not.

Vote for Epilogue

Yes –

No –


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. If I did, then I wouldn't be broke as hell right now.

AN: Since there were never any votes for "No Epilogue," I had decided to go on ahead and put up an Epilogue. The epilogue takes place seven years after Kagome and Sasuke's wedding and Honeymoon.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Everything was quite peaceful at the Uchiha Manor… well if you could count the sounds of fighting and metal clinking and clanking, sounds of cursing from a blonde blue-eyed Jounin accusing the daughter of his friend for cheating, than yeah, it was pretty peaceful.

Out in the back of the Manor, a little celebration was taking place. It just so happened to be Kagome and Sasuke's seventh anniversary and their daughter's seventh birthday. Yes, you heard right. Kagome and Sasuke had a child on the day of their anniversary. Kisa Uchiha, they had named her. From her features, if you only had a glance of her, she would almost seem look like Sasuke when he was younger with the way her hair was styled the same way Sasuke's is still styled. As for some other physical traits, Kisa was Sasuke's spitting image with black fox ears and a small slightly puffy tail. But what had set her apart from her father was that she had her mother's eyes and personality.

Sasuke had been so scared yet excited that the daughter he had dreamed of having was finally born. Although the tail and ears were a bit of a bonus, he didn't mind that she was a hanyou. He could playfully tease and embarrass about her appendages. Just like he had also teased his wife countless times before they got married, he thought. When showing Kisa off after Sasuke and Kagome had left the hospital, Sasuke was practically glowing with fatherly pride when introducing his child to his friends and old classmates.

As this was happening, everyone had thought the Uchiha to have gone and turned himself into a freak just by holding the little newborn bundle. Even Itachi began to worry about his younger brother when the said younger brother was reluctant to let anyone hold her.

Anyways, right now, seven years later Sasuke was sitting while enjoying the sight of his now seven-year-old daughter playing around with her Jounin sensei, Naruto who was also her Godfather. Sitting along side of him, Sesshoumaru, Souta, Kakashi and many of his other male friends were enjoying the sight the blonde Jounin getting outsmarted by his own goddaughter. It was such a funny sight that even Sesshoumaru and Itachi, who had just made an appearance, couldn't hold their laughter in.

Like Kakashi when he was young, Kisa had graduated from the Shinobi Academy at an early age and was the top Genin rookie in her class like her father was. On her missions, she still got the job done even though she didn't really get along with her team because they were older than her by five years. They also believed her to be spoiled and such because she was their Jounin sensei's goddaughter. Not that Kisa minded she had many friends who were adults and the elderly folk. She was also a bit taller and more slender for her age, making many believe that she was probably nine or ten years old.

Again, back to the present. Kagome and the other girls were in the kitchen getting the food for the Anniversary/Birthday party ready. Hinata (who was married to Naruto and glowing with pregnancy) and Sakura (now was married to Lee for a year) were working on the anniversary cake while Kagome and Ino (who is now Neji's fiancé) were working on Kisa's birthday cake. The anniversary cake strawberry flavored with white and red icing and Sharingan and Ryuugan eyes on it and the birthday cake was a chocolate-vanilla swirled cake with white and baby blue icing and designed with light pink roses. And for last, Tenten and Chouji were cooking the barbeque.

After all the food was done, the festivities began. They first celebrated Kisa's birthday with praise, as well as presents from everyone. Then they had celebrated Kagome and Sasuke's anniversary with music and dancing. The gifts for the young married couple were to be given before the end of the party. And all throughout the celebration, Sasuke couldn't stop smiling at the sight of his family having fun with their friends.

Soon, the young Uchiha began to get lost in thought as he watch Kagome scold his older brother for trying to teach his little Kisa how to use a certain forbidden jutsu. He chuckled with a smirk. It wasn't everyday that you were able to see your older brother looking helpless and getting an earful at the mercy of your wife's wrath.

It's strange how his life started out as ordinary to miserable from the Uchiha Clan Massacre to just perfect once Kagome came into his life. Now he was happy, contented with a beautiful loving Kitsune wife and an adorable hanyou daughter. To say that he was internally warmed with pride and delight couldn't do justice to how he felt now.

As time passed, the party came to a close all too soon. And the anniversary gifts were passed around. When it came to Sasuke to give Kagome his anniversary gift, he began to hesitate. Even after being together for as long as they could remember, the young Uchiha still got nervous and embarrassed when it came to giving Kagome presents, especially in front of all their friends.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder as he clutched the small velvet box that he had in his hand behind his back, Sasuke heard Itachi speak, "Well, little brother? Aren't you going to give Kagome her anniversary gift?"

Sasuke had asked Itachi what would make a good Seventh Year Anniversary gift three months ago after getting his little Kisa some new scrolls on Genjutu and Ninjutsu techniques. So technically, the Uchiha's older brother had helped him look for the perfect gift. After looking through so many stores (the lingerie store included, much to their unease and embarrassment), the Uchiha brothers decided to look around their old home within the Uchiha district.

Itachi, after hours of looking through his mother's belongings and treasures, he came across a gift that she had received from him and Sasuke's father on their seventh year anniversary; an heirloom that had been given by each Uchiha husband to his wife, throughout the generations. The older Uchiha insisted that Sasuke give it to Kagome for their anniversary.

After glancing at his older brother, Sasuke nodded. A gleam of renewed confidence shining in his obsidian eyes as he looked to Kagome giving her the velvet box he had in his hand, saying, "Happy Anniversary, Koishi." He smiled at the curious look Kagome had adopted as she accepted the small gift. Upon opening the lid of it, Sasuke smiled widely at the breathless gasp and look of surprised awe that Kagome gave.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, despite its simplicity. A blue ribbon choker with a silver medallion with a phoenix, with sapphires for the eyes, that was holding an Uchiha fan in its claws. "Sasuke…" Kagome spoke, breathlessly.

Taking the necklace out from its box, Sasuke spoke, "It was given to my mother by my father on their Seventh anniversary. It was also passed down from his father, as well as his father's father. Now to carry on that tradition, it's my turn to give it to you." Once it was tied around her neck, Kagome hugged him with happy unshed tears.

"Mommy, tell Daddy what you have for him this year." Kisa spoke excitedly. Her eyes glittering brightly with her mother's anxious smile formed on her lips.

Curious, Sasuke looked from Kisa to Kagome in askance. Kagome smiled gently saying, "My gift to you this year is nothing of material like that of a gold ring or brand new kimono… but something much greater. A gift that any married woman would happily give her husband." Taking a hold of her husband's wrist, bring it up to rest his hand on her lower abdomen before continuing, "Happy Anniversary, Sasuke."

Like a ton of bricks… actually like being on the receiving end of Naruto's Rasengan, Sasuke knew what she meant as he looked at the hand that was resting on her stomach. The young ex-avenger couldn't help but asked, "How long?"

His answer came with a soft, gentle smile as Kagome replied, "About three weeks. I just found out last week when visiting Sesshoumaru."

Unable to keep his excitement in and the happiness that swelled within him, Sasuke lifted Kagome into the air. After twirling her around while laughing joyously Sasuke brought Kagome into embrace only to bring her into a passionate kiss. Not embarrassed of showing how happy he was in the least as their friends and family cheered and gave their congratulations.

Sasuke Uchiha thought that his life couldn't be more perfect in his eyes. But after hearing he was going to have another child on the way with the demoness he loved more that anything, he couldn't help but know how wrong he was. Not that it was a bad thing.

A new baby that was slowly yet steadily within Kagome's womb… Sasuke couldn't ask for anything more from his loving mate and wife.

'Yes… this truly is the best gift I could ever hope for.'

* * *

Well, there it is. And this is the end of this four-parted one-shot. If anyone out there wants to make a continuation of this, go right ahead. I won't mind. 

I really hope you enjoyed this Epilogue along with the rest of the one-shot. If I ever get around to it, I'll be revising Part I for grammar and spelling corrections.

Kurama'sFoxyMiko


End file.
